Curry Cook
|classification = Zangyaku Chojin > Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 600,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Curry Roux Gouging Jumping Middle Kick Garam Masala Thumbing Charkha Sting Allspice Shield Mandala Fireball Demolition Asana Ganges Breaker |trainer(s) = Ajantha |japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato |anime = Episode 7A |manga = 20th Chojin Olympics Arc |english_voice = Yasunori Masutani}} Curry Cook is initially an opponent of Kinnikuman. About Curry Cook is a character introduced during the 20th Chojin Olympics Arc, where he battles against Kinnikuman. The wrestling style he uses is Mala Wrestling ( ) and his seiyuu is Masaharu Sato. He has a cameo role during Kinnikuman Nisei as a trainer at the Hercules Factory. History Prehistory The Holy Man of Love and Fury Curry Cook attempts to enter into a Mala Wrestling School, where he breaks several dummies to impress the three judges before him. He is told that he cannot enter the school, despite having mastered all techniques, as he has too much rage in his heart. If he can control his temper and become a Justice Chojin, for a full year, they will allow him to wear a "Mala" on his head and join their school. Curry Cook: The Holy Man of Love and Fury: Part One Two days before his final exam, while in New Dehli, he meets a woman named Meena, who makes a delicious curry. He faints from hunger and Meena offers him curry, but he reveals he dislikes curry, and it is then that Cambridgeman enters. The men of Cambridgeman threaten the people in return for "taxes", and Cambridgeman makes a sexual offer to Meena, who - after slapping him - incites the people to fight against Cambridgeman and his men. Cambridgeman then reveals he is not just a chojin, but a wrestler, and attacks the people. Curry Cook tries not to be angry, as instructed by his teachers, and Cambridgeman takes advantages of this to attack him in turn. Cambridgeman knocks Curry Cook unconscious, and Curry Cook awakes in Meena's home. Curry Cook: The Holy Man of Love and Fury: Part Two He reveals that his name is "Singh" and thanks Meena for her help, and he returns to sleep, but - when he awakes again - the house is empty. He flees in search of Meena, where he finds Cambridgeman has planted cannabis upon Meena and accuses her of being a drug dealer. He says that he will arrest everyone at the market as accomplices, and he will run a monopoly on the market, before destroying Meena's stall. When Meena objects, he strikes her across the face. Curry Cook tries to resist getting angry, but sees a plate of curry that he can use as a "Mala". He dons the dish and his powers increase enough to defeat the henchmen, and Cambridgeman attacks him several times, before attempting a Kingdom Hail. Curry Cook attacks him with a Garam Masala Thumbing, which blinds Cambridgeman, and then slices a cut down Cambridgeman's side. The match is concluded when Curry Cook uses a Chakra Sting, which impales Cambridgeman with his foot. He tells Meena that she is safe, but she is afraid of his violence. Curry Cook accepts his fate as a Brutal Chojin. 'Kinnikuman' 20th Chojin Olympics Kinnikuman had made it into the eight finalists of the 20th Chojin Olympics, which included Robin Mask, Terryman, Ramenman, Skyman, Brockenman, Canadianman, and Curry Cook. After a drawing, Kinnikuman was placed in B-Block which consisted of Curry Cook, Brockenman, and Ramenman, all known in the Planet Kinniku Grand Library for brutal fighting styles, hence them being Zangyaku chojin. Due to the brutality of the chojin, Harabote placed the B-Block matches in the small Korakuen Hall which would only be broadcast on radio, compared to the massive Korakuen Stadium in which the A-Block matches were taking place and would be broadcast on television. The A-Block match against Robin Mask and Canadianman ended quickly with Robin taking down Canadianman in only a few moments. The B-Block match between Ramenman and Brockenman began with Brockenman using fowl and cheap tricks, such as spiked-knuckles and poison gas. Ramenman was able to take the upper-hand by taking Brockenman down with his Chinese Kenpo, finishing him off with his Camel Clutch, ripping Brockenman in half and which terrified Kinnikuman, Meat, and Mayumi. After seeing the brutal death of Brockenman, Kinnikuman's fears of dying the same way at the hands of Curry Cook caused him to try to run away from the match. The only way Kinnikuman was able to get into the ring was because Meat and Mayumi dragged him back and told him that Curry Cook's face resembled that of a kappa. The match became a steel cage match and Curry Cook began the match by taking a weapon out of his curry sauce and stabbed Kinnikuman's forehead. While wallowing in pain, Kinnikuman was able to break Curry Cook's curry plate which caused Curry Cook to steal some gyuudon from the audience. The sauce that had been stabbed into Kinnikuman's forehead caused him to act different, in which he bashed Curry Cook against the steel cage and even drank the milk that Curry Cook was originally going to use against him. Kinnikuman's insane tactics caused Curry Cook to give up the match and run away, advancing Kinnikuman to the semi-finals. Kinnikuman (2011) True Akuma Chojin Arc He later fought against the Omega Centauri's Six Spears with a rag-tag group of reserve Justice Chojin led by a semi-retired Wolfman. He's beaten, and killed, by Mariquitaman, willing holding off his own Friendship Power by keeping himself enraged and savage, fearing that adding the knowledge of the Friendship Power to the one of the Magnetic Power they were sent to retrieve and their impressive physical abilities could made the Six Spears unstoppable. Despite Kinnikuman himself begged him to calm down and use the Friendship Power to net a win and save his life, he lost the match, along with his life, finally at peace. Kinnikuman Nisei Despite Akuma Shogun's request to Enma Chojin to prevent the dead Chojin to further return to life, an older, wiser and calmer Curry Cook is seen as one of the instructors at the Hercules Factory, reasoning that as the first generation of Justice Chojin is now too old to fight the dMp is now imperative introducing the second generation to galactic wrestling. 'Techniques' (More to Come) Career Record Win/Loss Record :*X Cambridgeman (Beatdown) :*O Cambridgeman (Charkha Sting) :*X Kinnikuman (Forfeit) :*X Mariquitaman Tag Team (Joint Number 1 w/Skyman) * X 4D Killer Combo 'Gallery' CC 2 - 22, 23.png Curry_Cook.gif Currycook_(Nisei).gif Currycook-anime.png 'References' Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from India Category:Hercules Factory Instructors